


Dolce Vita

by mikelemonange (Eustacia_Hiza)



Series: Son & Mommy [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustacia_Hiza/pseuds/mikelemonange
Summary: 【高亮：性轉米】母子亂倫，Dirty talk，抹布，雞，np，侮辱，失憶，孕期……特！別！髒！用詞很直接，受不了請直接關閉頁面！無意冒犯！之前不知道誰開了個失憶孕期米的頭，近期機緣巧合複習到之後非常想搞兒子草媽！本篇(Dolce Vita)（原本打算）是兒子和瑪麻之間氣氛較為歡快的めちゃくちゃラヴラヴ故事，可能會出一個氣氛較為悲哀（就是瑪麻米特別慘）的姊妹篇！





	1. 首頁

**Author's Note:**

> 因為非常想用“妳”字，所以兒子草媽系列全文繁體！

8月30日 記：  
其實我想不起來最初這篇是想要什麽結局了（土下座）  
總、總之它現在完結了（？？

正文從第二頁開始

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dolce vita：意大利文，意即“甜蜜的生活”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兒子肏媽

“哈……哈……哼……嗯嗯嗯……呃啊……兒子、兒……呵啊！呃……”  
啪，一個巴掌落在米凱萊屁股上。“叫得太浪太大聲了啦，媽咪。”兒子咬住母親米凱萊的肩膀威脅，“想引誘隔壁剛搬來的葛格操妳嗎？嗯？”  
“沒、沒有……”  
兒子重重一頂，米凱萊一聲飆高的叫床。  
“哼，狡辯。”  
又一個巴掌落下。米凱萊條件反射夾緊陰道。綿軟的肉穴絞著新泌出的淫水濕答答暖融融地纏住兒子硬熱滾燙的陰莖。  
“嘶……這騷屄……”  
兒子和瑪麻米凱萊十指相扣，把她按在床上。常年進行床上運動鍛鍊出來的腰胯聳動，操著瑪麻高高翹起的屁股。米凱萊一條腿勾著兒子的腰，另一條腿架在兒子肩膀上，大大分開雙腿讓兒子肏她。  
兒子彎下腰去吮她的奶頭。頭頂傳來帶著喘息的笑聲。兒子煩躁地咬了咬嘴裏的東西，又聽見這女人三分真七分假的痛呼。  
“妳幹嘛啦！”  
“嘿嘿，就是想起你剛出生的時候給你餵奶。哇你那會兒就這——麽小一丁點。”米凱萊把手抽出來在空中比劃。  
“當時的小屁孩現在已經能把妳肏爽了。”  
“可是你還是喜歡吸我的奶呀……啊！”  
兒子叼著奶頭用力咬下，下方用力一插。米凱萊驚叫出聲，趕緊住嘴了。她好怕奶頭被這小狼崽子直接咬掉。米凱萊委委屈屈紅了眼眶，閉上眼睛主動抬高腰肢。兒子從善如流攥住她豐滿的屁股，相連的地方咕啾咕啾、啪嗒啪嗒，被米凱萊的淫水和兒子的前液抹得濕濕亮亮的。  
米凱萊渾身顫抖起來。她抱緊兒子：“呃呃我……要去…啊啊啊哈啊……”兒子親親她不受控制飆出的淚水，“我也、快啦。”  
兒子封住瑪麻合不攏的嘴巴吮吻，下身操弄地更加用力——陰莖破開高潮中縮緊的淫肉長驅直入，直至子宮口。那個他最初的家、那生產他的地方，十數年後他以這樣的方式無限接近這原初之處。子宮的主人被他壓著，乖順地讓他侵犯，並且沉浸其間，反饋以毫無保留的顫抖和尖叫。  
米凱萊紅著眼眶，失焦的雙眼大睜著，裏面盛滿了生理淚水，倒映著業已成年的兒子的臉。兒子用力搗弄那軟屄數十下，終於抵著子宮口把精液送進母親體內。子宮裏暖融融的灌注讓米凱萊爽得牙根發麻，嗚咽一聲，犬齒磕了兒子的下唇。舌頭撫上傷口舔走細細的血絲，卻來不及下嚥就被兒子的舌頭勾走，強行拽進另一個吃人的熱吻。

米凱萊鬆鬆垮垮地披了件薄薄的睡袍坐在床頭出神地抽菸。兒子從廚房過來，端了些吃食放在米凱萊身邊的床頭櫃上，爬上床拿掉她手裏的煙，俯身吻她。  
“別抽煙啦，吃點東西。”  
說著，兒子掐滅只抽了一半的煙投進菸灰缸。  
米凱萊惋惜地看向菸灰缸，撇撇嘴：“你餵我啊。”  
兒子挑眉，不過沒有拒絕。

“今晚我出去一趟。”米凱萊含著飯含糊地告訴兒子，“不知道明天具體啥時候回來，沒急事不要找我。”  
“哦，”兒子眼神暗了暗，不置可否。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 酒吧老闆肏米，地點：酒吧大廳的角落座位

夜晚的酒吧裏燈光昏暗。在一個不起眼的角落，米凱萊窩在酒吧老闆懷裏，任他在自己身上上下其手。寬松的外衣下什麼都沒穿。粗糙的大手上下玩弄她細嫩的肌膚，米凱萊適當地發出嚶嚀取悅男人。  
“這麽多年過去了，妳可還是個尤物。”老闆誇讚道，“我可真喜歡妳啊。”  
粗礪的手指摸到米凱萊的私處，撥開陰唇摸到入口。米凱萊嬌嗔，體內的液體嘩地淋下來不少。老闆抽回手在鼻下嗅嗅，“你剛跟人做過來的啊？”  
“哈哈是啊。要我去洗一洗再來嗎？”  
“嗨呀別了別了，這樣也好，況且……”老闆讓米凱萊面對他坐下，捏著她的臉蛋搖了搖，“妳去洗手間真的洗得乾淨嗎，怕不是會用別的男人的肉棒來越洗越髒咯。”  
米凱萊跟著老闆的手抬起頭輕輕晃動，半瞇雙眼，沒吱聲。  
老闆鬆開手，憐愛地拍拍米凱萊被捏紅的臉，便掀開她的上衣露出胸脯，舔舔米凱萊的乳頭嘬上。手也不閑著，左右開弓攏住這兩坨形狀姣好的肉大力揉捏。米凱萊嗯嗯啊啊地輕叫，挺胸把胸脯更是往前送；分開跪著的雙腿往中間收緊，騎在老闆腿上前後磨蹭——從她屄裏流出來的水把老板的褲子都打濕了。  
“妳真是越來越騷了……”米凱萊兩手搭在老闆肩膀上，屁股被老闆用手托起，還含著不少兒子精液的屄濕答答地包著老闆戳進去攪動的手指。落在陰道淺處的精液被老闆摳出來擦在她大腿上。然後那根熟悉的粗肥陰莖換掉手指抵上入口。老闆拍拍米凱萊的屁股，米凱萊會意地緩緩沉腰，把老闆的硬物吞入體內。  
大廳裏音樂聲很吵，沒有人能注意到角落裏這場放蕩的性事——就算注意到了也並沒有人會大驚小怪。米凱萊騎在老闆腿上，一邊自己騎，一邊被老闆有一搭沒一搭地頂。老闆總愛在肏她的時候各種挑撥她的敏感點，一是為了享受收緊的密道，二是想把她逼哭——不把她的眼淚逼出來他總是不罷休的。米凱萊把呻吟聲忍耐到恰好能讓老闆盡興而又不會高過音樂聲的程度。即便老闆對“敏感點”的照顧還不夠到位，米凱萊也有意識地收縮陰道，討好裏面的硬物。那物什在體內勃勃跳動，老闆摁住米凱萊的胯，自己馬力全開，肥碩的陰莖在緊緻的肉穴裏東衝西撞，直捅得米凱萊小腹發酸。  
“給我看看妳的臉。”  
米凱萊眨眨眼讓眼眶裏的眼淚流出去，扶著老闆的肩膀挺腰。  
昏暗浮誇的夜場燈光下，米凱萊臉上被淚水和香汗暈開的妝面甚是詭異；也正因被黑漆漆的痕跡包圍，她的眼睛顯得格外明亮動人。老闆剋制不住地攏住她的腰窩，把米凱萊固定在自己腿根；另一手捏住她的後頸。他先親親米凱萊的嘴角，然後伸出舌頭舔舐沾在她臉頰上的淚珠，順著淚痕一路向上舔到眼眶，印下長長一吻。對另半張臉也是一樣的待遇。米凱萊垂下的眼皮被老闆啾啾啾親了個透。她一睜眼就看見老闆嘴唇被她的眼妝沾得黑黑的還有點閃細光，樣子頗是滑稽，以至於米凱萊一個沒忍住笑了出來。老闆佯怒，啪地拍上米凱萊的屁股，罵道：“笑啥笑，給我好好夾緊！”米凱萊假裝委屈，眨巴眨巴眼讓淚珠又掉下幾顆，老闆心軟下來又是抱抱哄哄——當然，下方該有的肏弄不會停。老闆吻住米凱萊，一副要吃掉她口紅的架勢，青筋暴起勃勃跳動的肉棒被米凱萊深處噴出的熱液澆了個透，打著激靈把精液射進了米凱萊的肚子。米凱萊的尖叫被封在嘴裏變成悶悶的嗚嗚聲，直到老闆後退把她放開。  
“啊……真是太舒服了。”老闆滿足地喟嘆。他撫摸米凱萊溫熱的小腹，想象著裏面精液衝撞、填滿的樣子，臉上是沉迷和陶醉。  
“嗯～內射超級棒♡肚子裏暖融融的……”米凱萊一邊喘氣一邊微微扭腰，似乎還慾求不滿、試圖挑撥逗留在體內的疲軟肉棒。  
“你這騷雞！”老闆笑罵。他把米凱萊放倒在沙發上，抱起她一條腿陶醉地撫摸，“這麽好的皮膚，不愧是天天吃男人精液養出來的。”  
米凱萊把另一條腿抬至空中向旁側打開，把屄暴露在老闆眼前。整個私處全是亮晶晶的液痕，翕動的穴口還掛著老闆的精液。老闆著迷地伸出舌頭品嚐，頭埋進米凱萊胯間。粗糙的舌苔舔著屄裏的軟肉，試圖吸她的淫蜜。米凱萊哈著喘氣，邊喘邊笑著哼哼，一條腿順勢掛上沙發靠背；扒在沙發邊緣的手揪緊皮套，仰頭享受的樣子彷彿她才是來尋歡作樂的。待到老闆滿意地砸吧著嘴直起身來，那話兒也又醒了。他把米凱萊雙腿扛上肩，深深捅進嫣紅翕張的穴道。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好多抹布！包廂裏的糙米盛宴！  
> 我不記得之前兩章什麽心情寫的了，然後就只這一章來說，從寫草稿到兩次修改期間心情也從頭昏腦脹氣急敗壞變化到糙米上頭嗨爆奇妙夜，所以可能有點文風轉變詭異。害！總之希望各位射飽射足射得開心！圖個樂呵就好！

米凱萊被老闆抱在懷裏親親吻吻吮吮啃啃。她的頭髮已經被蹭亂了，用劣質化妝品畫上臉的濃厚艷妝被汗水和淚水暈得面目全非。她全身上下浸透著汗水，鬢角飛髪黏在頰邊，衣物布料粘在皮膚上，像個香薰小火爐，體態豐腴而又香香軟軟：直接捏上細膩的皮膚，手就像陷進沼澤一樣；隔著被汗濕透的衣物捏上去，手感是另一番奇妙。老闆愛不釋手地摟著她品味許久，他永遠不會對這個不僅生過小孩年紀不小而且還被好多好多人上過的一頭假金髮的婊子失去興趣。

而且他並不抗拒她被更多人分享。

老闆把米凱萊亂糟糟掛在身上的衣物稍微整理了一下，順手拍了一下她的屁股，遞給她一疊錢。米凱萊撐起甜甜的笑容，主動回身抱緊老闆，捏著錢掛在他脖子上啾地親了口他冒著胡茬的粗礪的臉頰。老闆攬著她的肩膀把人帶起來，倆人黏黏糊糊一步一頓挪去一間包廂。

包廂門甫一打開，撲面而來的是男人們粗獷的笑聲和繚繞的香菸煙霧。米凱萊驀然被這聲音和煙氣撲了一臉，不適應地微微皺起眉頭；喝過一點酒又剛被老闆操了個爽的她在這樣的聲色之下腦子犯暈，扶著腦袋下意識地往老闆的懷抱裏縮了縮。老闆蓋住她的手從太陽穴揉到眉心。

“親愛的，好好招待我的客人們，嗯？不會虧待你的。”老闆在她耳邊說。

老闆上前一步推著米凱萊進了包廂。身後大門一關，室內的嘈雜和迷亂便填滿了整個世界。米凱萊不知道怎麽就坐在了房間中間的沙發上，這個客人過來要她陪著喝杯小酒，那個客人摸著她滑膩的大腿求她再把腿稍微打開一點，還有誰把手伸進她頭髮裏，梳下去的途中碰到打結的地方，扯痛了米凱萊的頭皮，“啊！不要……頭髮不要動……”她吃痛地抗議。她相信她當時表情一定說不上好看，但是，“你好漂亮！”一位客人著迷地托著她的臉蛋跟她表白，米凱萊困惑地對他眨眨眼睛。是沒聽清嗎？客人又重復了一遍。米凱萊盯著他慢慢笑了起來。皺起的眉頭鬆開，眼尾彎成柔和好看的弧度，歲月刻上的細紋浮現，平添一抹熟艷的韻味。真好看啊！客人心裏激動，她好像總算聽見我誇她了！他呆立原地痴痴看著她，但米凱萊很快就又被另一位客人捏著下巴把臉轉走，只給他留下個側臉。那家夥搶走了米凱萊獻給我的好看的笑臉！是不甘、是憤怒、是悲傷難過。早知道我應該直接上了她的！把她直接撲倒在地……這邊他瘋也似的幻想著，那邊米凱萊順著另一個男人捏住她下巴的手湊過旁邊去，張開嘴接了半杯客人餵過來的酒。一部分酒液沒能進入她的口腔，順著嘴角流出來，滑過她收尖的下巴滴落下去。酒杯倒空了，有誰湊上去仰著頭舔她下巴沾著的酒液，連同她的香汗一起捲走，像崇拜又像褻瀆。

米凱萊其實不知道服務這些客人究竟要怎麼反應纔對，她很迷惑，每次都不知道自己究竟該做什麽，迴應起客人們的舉動來總是相當稚拙。但是每次她被推去服務一群客人的時候明明感覺什麽都沒做，卻又似乎總能讓很多很多人心滿意足，進而進賬不菲，這讓她困惑之餘並無任何不快，甚至多少有點享受和沉迷這樣的場面。以至於無論是她被人按著頭跪在毛茸茸的地毯上吞吃陌生人的陰莖，還是被人按在桌子上撈起一條腿像母狗一样被肏，她都從未覺得有任何不妥。她被肏爽了就在陌生男人的懷裏尖叫，空虛了就小聲嚶嚀求在場的無論是誰把她填滿。精液射進嘴裏她就咕嘟咕嘟咽下去，被狎昵地揉捏出感觉了就自觉地向外汩汩流水。“啊……這個騷雞，還會潮噴……幹！”正在肏她的男人雞雞被米凱萊深處噴出來的淫水浇了一身，熱液打下來實在太刺激，他一個沒忍住就射軟了。米凱萊正在情慾高處，體內的東西軟掉了實在太難受，她努力收縮陰道，搖晃腰臀，內裏瘙癢無從解救。那個沒用的男人被其他人推開，總算一根熱騰騰的粗大陰莖換上來，把米凱萊滿是淫水的私處一下子填滿到底。米凱萊被解救了。“啊……啊啊啊……”她舒暢地嘆息，再隨著新來的陰莖的抽插哈啊哈啊地浪叫。這個新換上來的人又太過分持久了，雖然米凱萊爽得不得了，但是老半天沒肏到她的其他人就不樂意了。

“餵！你啊……”她被人拉扯。米凱萊不情願離開男人正在不斷滿足她节节攀升的慾望的陰莖，抵抗著拉扯她的力量往后退。突然，米凱萊打了個激靈，想起老闆讓她好好服務這個房間的客人們。她把滿眼被肏出來的淚水眨掉，看見了眼前那些不高興的客人。哎呀，這可不行，老闆說了，要讓大家都開開心心的……於是米凱萊從那人的陰莖下爬出来，跪在面前的客人腿間，埋頭含住那一直沒地方插簡直快要硬炸了的陰莖。肏米凱萊肏到一半的男人咒罵一聲，追上來提起她的屁股又捅進去。米凱萊正含著面前男人的陰莖，被猛然往前一懟，前後夾擊下兩眼一酸，又給逼出一汪淚水，可憐兮兮地在眼眶裏打轉。面前的人抓著她的金髮肏她喉嚨，身後的人掐着她的腰肏她的屄。她又想吐又想哭，但是又爽得全身發抖。嘴裏的陰莖突然拔了出去，米凱萊嗆咳著吐了一點液體出來，抹抹嘴看見面前抖動著還沒能射出來的陰莖，趕緊乖乖湊上去伸出舌頭舔。陌生男人靠在沙發上興奮喘氣，米凱萊跪在他陰莖下面仰面給他賣力舔弄。他終於滿足地射了，乳白的精液飛出來打在她的臉上，給她漂亮的臉蛋舔了一道淫靡的白痕，混亂的妝容再添一筆；除此之外還有些射出來掛在了她漂染成金色的柔軟打卷的纖細的髮絲上。太刺激了，無論是體感上、視覺上還是空氣裏混亂的麝香味給嗅覺帶來的刺激。這位嫖客受到衝擊一時沒緩過來，幸福地暈了過去。米凱萊身後的人也射了，是在整個拔出去的時候射出來的。精液噴出來從外面打在米凱萊的陰口上，敏感的陰唇緊張地收縮。天，他怎麽可以這樣！米凱萊一邊因為高潮爽得魂都找不見了，一邊又因為陰道怎麼都絞不到該有的肉棒而加倍空虛，整個人趴在原地無助地抽搐。

“他媽的，這婊子也太牛逼了，我不行了，真不行了……操！”某個男人扶著腰靠上牆，吱溜溜溜滑坐在地，“怎麼這麽能吃男人啊，服了服了，老闆你哪裏找到的這麽個極品……”在場的男人們疲憊而滿足地打開錢包，慷慨地抽出百元大鈔遞給老闆。老闆接過大家遞上去的錢，譁啦譁啦數了數，折下大半塞進兜裏，剩下的捲成紙筒，塞進了米凱萊熟爛紅腫卻還慾求不滿汩汩流水的屄。老闆又遞給她一套乾燥的衣物。她腦子不甚清醒，拿了衣服直接就往身上套，套在了原來那件被汗水和其他亂七八糟液體浸濕的衣服之外。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超級貪吃妓女/可憐/可憐/可憐


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在廁所裏被抹布

米凱萊夾著一屁股野男人的精液和賣屄得到的鉅款軟著腿晃出包廂。要儘快把錢取出來。她拐進酒吧唯一一間洗手間，轉了好幾次門鎖也鎖不上，無奈只好就這麽用了。手指探進身體，兩指夾住濕得發軟的紙幣，小心翼翼地向外扯，又澀又疼。突然，洗手間門被從外面打開，米凱萊一個激靈，唰地把錢卷整個抽了出來，裏面的肉給瞬間帶出穴口少許。那是個半醉的男人，撲到對面的男性立式便池就拉開褲鏈噓噓起來。米凱萊胡亂在衣服上蹭掉紙幣上粘著的體液塞進口袋，懸起的心還沒完全放下，就又高高提了起來。

“這股氣味……好腥的麝香味……”

男人抬頭嗅著空氣裏瀰漫的騷味，走到米凱萊跟前。他拉完尿根本沒把褲鏈拉上，半勃的兇器就這麽赤裸裸地頂過來。米凱萊身子後仰直到靠上馬桶蓋板。避無可避。

“先……先生……”米凱萊插在兜裏的手緊了緊，屄肉下意識地收縮，“不好意思哈，洗手間門鎖不上所以……”

陌生男人裸露的陰莖在米凱萊眼前晃啊晃。米凱萊清楚地看見它一點點硬起來的全過程，嚥了一口唾沫。

“那個……”米凱萊眼神示意男人的失態，面部卻高熱潮紅。半醉的男人痴痴一笑，捏著她的手腕把米凱萊的手搭在那塊熱棒上。米凱萊咬著下唇摸了幾把，下體又不自覺地滲出愛液。男人手埋進她的頭髮裏，她就自動自覺向前，啊嗚一口含住了他的雞雞。

“哇……啊……好爽……”男人被伺候得舒服極了，“好厲害……”

米凱萊陶醉於男人陽物的腥氣，又是吸吮又是舔吻。手在下面殷勤地揉捏男人的兩顆蛋，三兩下就讓男人受不住了。她的嘴就像另一條陰道一樣，柔軟服帖、潮濕溫熱。男人爽得七葷八素，激動地按下米凱萊的頭，陰莖一捅到底，一漲一噴，精液射了她一喉咙。米凱萊剛從桎梏中脫出就嗆咳起來——方才被迫深喉射入連她這樣經驗豐富都來不及調整呼吸就被射了一嘴，不小心嗆進了氣管。但是她很滿足，一邊流眼淚一邊流鼻涕，精液從嘴裏和鼻孔裏流出來。男人手打著顫地拉回褲鏈，一臉饜足、飄飄忽忽地扶着脑袋跌出洗手間。

米凱萊身體還在空虛。她舔著嘴唇，又把手指伸到下面撫慰自己。正舒服著，剛才的男人又打開門闖進洗手間，身後還有一幫兄弟。

呃……嗯？

米凱萊自慰的模樣被撞了個正著。

“美女，咱倆來一發？”

-

米凱萊裙襬上掀，光著屁股趴在洗手檯邊，被人用手指戳頂扣挖玩得浪叫連連，但是一點都不滿足，白白給了手指幾次高潮，哭得上氣不接下氣：“哥哥，別，別玩了……不要手指。肏我！直接用肉棒肏我吧，我好癢，嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚……”

“這種來路不明的女人，還是小心點為好！瞧瞧這軟爛的騷屄，不知道直接幹會不會染病喔。”男人三指擴開米凱萊的穴口，裏面透明的體液晶瑩發亮，摻著絲絲縷縷的白濁。他撤出手指給自己戴了個套，才肯往空虛難耐的穴裏插。

男人們在洗手檯邊玩夠了。其中一人冷不防把米凱萊抱起來，一邊後退一邊肏，失重讓陰道收縮得更厲害，也讓男人被夾得几欲繳械。退到馬桶上坐下，交合中溢出的水隨著肉體拍打掉進馬桶。男人惡質地把手伸進米凱萊衣服裏按住她的小腹，長繭的手把陰莖一突一突的形狀按壓出來。

米凱萊又被人提起雙腿在肉棒上轉了半圈。她分腿跨在男人和馬桶上，手扒著馬桶的水箱，繼續絞體內的陰莖。七葷八素間，有人捏了捏她豐潤的屁股，手滑向縫隙間，提起她的肛口。

“哎！……不要！”

顯然，沒有人會理會她。“不、不要用後面。求求你了，您等一等，我用前面跟您做，求求您……啊！啊！嗯啊啊啊！啊！”

男人用手指草草擴張了一下米凱萊的後穴，便毫不憐惜地把陰莖塞了進去。伴隨著米凱萊的慘叫，男人舒暢地嘆了一口氣。

兩個男人一起肏起米凱萊。中間只隔著一層薄薄的肉，兩個溫熱的穴道分別包裹著兩根不同的陰莖。

米凱萊疼着疼着，身體竟然升起另一股快感。與此同時，還有另一股熟悉的感覺。眼淚潸然落下。

“……哇靠，這雞給肏尿了？……”


	6. Chapter 6

米凱萊帶著滿身騷味趁著夜色回到自己家。

卸妝。刷牙。上廁所。洗澡。

披著浴巾坐在餐桌邊，唯一的光源是香菸尾巴上的火星。

身體表層散發的味道變成了沐浴露的花香，但是內裏那股腥臊爛朽的氣息是洗不掉的。對此，米凱萊時時感到惶恐，只能依靠外物壓抑這份恐懼，或是用香菸，或是用性，然後在清醒的時候意識到自己更加墮落。

不過兩根菸的時間，天色開始變亮。米凱萊掐滅菸頭，輕輕走進睡房。浴巾從白皙的肌膚上滑落在地，米凱萊爬進被子，不遠處傳來兒子的體溫。

米凱萊小心翼翼地從後方抱住了自己的兒子。兒子睜開眼，依稀看到圍到胸前的手和蹭著自己的兩條腿，不動聲色地把眼睛閉了回去，身子一動不動，任由米凱萊抱。完全放松下來肌膚相貼的美妙觸感令人喟嘆。撫弄兒子上身薄薄的肌肉，微弱的顫抖反饋讓米凱萊默默勾起無人可察的瞭然微笑。直到手指挑開內褲邊緣掌握住晨勃的某物，兒子終於忍不住嘆了一口氣。米凱萊湊到他耳邊：

“Morning call~♡”

兒子小聲嘖了一下，抓住掏進自己褲襠不停作亂的手，轉過頭來正欲說話，就被米凱萊主動吻上堵住了嘴。兒子嘴上被親得嘖嘖作響，下面的小兄弟越來越有感覺。米凱萊在他逐漸放鬆的手裏給他做了把手活。兒子身體軟下來，一頭埋進瑪麻胸脯，哼哼唧唧地洩在了母親手心裏。

-

“請您……請您輕一點，我肚子裏懷著我們的孩子呢……嗚……”  
“鬼知道妳哪來的孩子，我只知道我這才是第一次操妳。”  
“對不起，對不起，好痛……嗚……疼……對不起……”

“啊，啊♡”  
“孕婦日起來確實不一樣，那裏縮得好厲害！”  
“往裏懟適可而止一點啊，她羊水要給你捅破了你小子可就攤上事兒了。”  
“嘿嘿，不敢不敢……”

寶寶……

親愛的……

“！”  
米凱萊猛然驚醒，在床上渾身冷汗地躺了一分鐘才緩過神。拉開窗簾，窗外艷陽高照毫無陰霾。已經睡過中午了。把兒子送出家門，米凱萊回到床上倒頭就睡，不知是不是因為昨晚太過激烈，竟然做了一場噩夢。可是她一睜眼就想不起夢的內容了，只記得那是個噩夢。

想不起來就算了吧。米凱萊把被子胡亂捲成一團當做抱枕摟在懷裏，一不小心又睡著了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （大概是）猝不及防地結束了。  
> 滿腦子都是比較虐的情節，寫不進Dolce Vita這條線裏（ry  
> 隔了好久才來填坑（（

**Author's Note:**

> Dolce vita: 意大利文“甜蜜的生活”


End file.
